The Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) is the common display device. The yield of the production is high. The cost is relatively low and the acceptance is high in the market. A common display is the Thin at present is the Thin Film transistors (TFT) liquid crystal display.
As the designing the pixel display matrix for the TFT-LCD, the wiring layout concentration process is needed for the lamination area of the driving integrated circuit, and then for outputting to the respective display lines. Because the distances of the respective display lines from the driving integrated circuit are different, the distance from the driving integrated circuit to the two sides of the fan area is larger, and the distance from the driving integrated circuit to the middle of the fan area is smaller. Therefore, the resistance of the two sides of the fan area is larger, and the resistance of the middle is smaller. If the sub pixel dots of the respective display lines are charged at the same time, the voltage at the two sides of the display lines will be seriously delayed than the voltage of the middle. The charge periods of the respective display lines are not consistent. Once the charge period of the sub pixel dot of the display line is insufficient, the voltage hold by the sub pixel dot cannot reach the ideal voltage level. The brightness of the R(red), G(green) or B(blue) of the primary colors displayed by the pixel dot where the sub pixel dot is will bias darker as displaying. During the color mixing image display procedure of liquid crystal display panel, the serious color shift issue will happen to the two sides which show bias red, bias blue or bias green. Reducing the color shift issue as displaying is now pretty much the agenda for the liquid crystal display.